Darkarayus
Darkarayus is a Deltraxian from the Tenshi Clan, and a former student at the Academy of Warriors. The twin-brother of Galactamus, he and his brother were enrolled into a special division of the academy where they could train to become Power Rangers, with Galactamus ultimately being chosen to become the White Guardian Ranger over his twin. Infuriated, Darkarayus ran away from home, being presumed dead. Years later, he returned, having formed an army of Darkenites, evil creatures conjured up from black magic. Declaring war on Deltrax, he launched a campaign on terror and bloodshed on his home planet, with many innocent Deltraxians falling prey to his schemes. Eventually, he was sealed away along with the rest of his army, but at the cost of the lives of the core five Deltraxian Power Rangers. With Albacarth, the sixth member, having been killed by his younger brother Abbanon in the middle of the war, this left Galactamus as the final survivor. Eons later, Darkarayus and his army broke free, the seal having been weakened over the millions of years it had been active. Stealing a Deltraxian spaceship, he and the remnants of his evil army headed for Earth, intending to conquer it. However, Galactamus was prepared, and he chose five teenagers to become the new Galactic Force to stop them. Severely weakened during the final battle of the War of Deltrax, Darkarayus held back most of the first half of the series, only regaining his full strength in "Chapter 18: A Serpent's Strike". However, he was betrayed by Serpentinx and Cyber-Hydrax, who planted a bomb on him and detonated it during a full-blown confrontation with the rangers, draining Darkarayus of all his strength and forcing him to postpone the battle. However, he was still able to thwart Serpentinx's assassination attempt, and the traitorous general was scheduled to be executed. Before he could be killed, Serpentinx was rescued by Cyber-Hydrax, and fled back to Earth to set up his own base, becoming his own evil faction. For the rest of the series, Darkarayus continued on, with Broodwing seemingly taking over Serpentinx's position as second-in-command. Eventually, he, the rangers, and Serpentinx all confronted eachother on the battlefield and they all fought in a three-way-confrontation, but they were interrupted when Cyber-Hydrax killed Serpentinx out of nowhere, revealing himself to be Zentar, the seemingly deceased leader of the Council of Peace. It was then revealed that Darkaryus was manipulated into forming his army by Zentar, who used Darkarayus' envy over not being chosen to drive him to evil. Once Darkarayus returned and declared war on Deltrax, Zentar faked his own death and disguised himself as Hydrax, a member of Darkarayus' army. He then assumed an alternate guise as an arms dealer and began selling Darkarayus the weapons he would need, making profits off of the war as a result. However, Zentar's flow of cash was interrupted when the entire army was sealed away at the end of the war. Zentar revealed his new plan to enslave the entire population of Earth and force them to build weapons and equipment for him to sell to other alien warlords across the galaxy, which would eventually make Zentar the richest (and, quite possibly, the most powerful) being in the world. He then killed Galactamus and Darkarayus in one swift move, disposing of them and taking over Darkarayus' army. Having a change of heart, Darkarayus expressed his desire to have one last shot at making things right, lamenting the fact that he could no loner do so. Hearing this, Galactamus took a long shot and gave up the last of his life force to resurrect Darkarayus, naming him the new mentor of the Galactic Force. In honor of his brother and his people, who he finally re-accepted as his own, Darkarayus led the Galactic Force during their final battle with Zentar, naming Lexi as Galactamus' successor as Galactic Force White in the process. Following the final battle, Darkarayus and Omega, who was now his partner in mentorship, both laid in wait, preparing for the next time the Galactic Force would be needed.